Der blaue Halbmond
by sunshine-eye
Summary: Was soll ich nur Schreiben? Ich will ja nichts veraten... SSHG.... und viele Geheimnisse und ein blauer Halbmond... am besten ihr lesst selbst
1. das Spiel beginnt

Hallo,

so ich traue mich dann auch mal eine Geschichte rein zustellen… Vielleicht gefällt sie ja dem einen oder dem anderen…. Ich suche auch noch jemand der Beta liest für mich. Wenn jemand Lust hat schickt mir einfach eine Nachricht….

Rating: das Höchste bitte  also ein M

Parring: SS/HG

Stand: An die Bücher wird sich nur dezent gehalten.

_Summary: Alle Personen die ihr kennt habe ich mir ausgeliehen… entweder vom JKR oder der Geschichte…. Mir gehört nichts und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit_

**Der blaue Halbmond**

Kapitel „ Das Spiel beginnt"

Es war der 1 September und der Hoghwartszug rollte in Richtung des Beginnes des 7 Schuljahres des goldenen Trios. Sie hatten sich verändert, Harry hatte sich sehr in sich zurückgezogen und lebte nur noch dafür den –dessen Namen man auch nicht schreibt- zu vernichten.

Durch die vielen Verluste in seinem Leben hat er seine Unbefangenheit verloren und misstraute allem und jeden. Er war gewachsen von dem kleinen dürren Kerl der in seinem 1 Jahr Hoghwarts betreten hatte war nicht mehr viel übrig… Durch die harte arbeit bei den Dursleys hatten sich seine Muskeln verhärtet und er erinnerte an einen gespannten Bogen.

Ron konnte jederzeit hoch gehen, die Anspannung der Druck lastet schwer auf ihm

Aber anstatt sich wie Harry auf sein Ziel zu konzentrieren suchte er Zerstreuung wo er nur konnte, am liebsten mir Mädels oder Feuerwishky aber am liebsten war ihm beides zusammen. Er hatte sich äußerlich kaum verändert…

Hermine sie hatte sich innerlich und äußerlich verändert, war sie früher immer die Ruhig in dem Trio gewesen hatte sich seit ende des 6 Jahre eine Unruhe ihrer selbst bemächtigt. So konnte es passieren das sie mitten in einem spannende buch aufsprang und durch die Räume tigerte…. Auch sie war gewachsen und ihre ehemals kindlichen Züge hatten sich zu denen einer Erwachsenen Frau verändert.

So saßen die drei also wieder in ihrem Zugabteil und versuchten den Anschein der Normalität zu bewahren ….

Während dessen im Hauptquartier des Orden des Phönixes, genauer gesagt im Büro von Albus Dumbledore:

Albus Dumbledore stand mit dem Rücken zu den Menschen in seinem Büro und starrte nach draußen.

Vor dem Fenster peitschte der Wind die Blätter einer alten Weide. Eine leere Schokoladenverpackung wurde vom Wind die Straße entlang getrieben. Blitze erhellten für Sekundenbruchteile die schwarze Nacht.

Langsam drehte sich ALbus um, er war mehr als bemüht seine übliche zuversichtliche Miene aufzusetzen. Er setzte sich auf seinen Sessel und lies seine kornblumenblauen Augen über die Zwei Menschen auf den Stühlen vor ihm gleiten.

Leise sagt er: „ bitte Chris erzähle Minerva was du mir eben erzählt hast und bitte versuche dich an alles zu erinnern."

Der Mann mit dem braunem Wuschelhaar war etwa Ende 20 und seine rehbraunen Augen und seine vollen Lippen dominierten seine Züge begann langsam und stockend zu erzählen wobei er immer wieder inne hielt und sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergrub.

Er war ihr zweiter Spion in den Reihen des dunklem Lords und was er zu berichten hatte, hätte er eigentlich gar nicht hören dürfen.

Als er endet tauschten Minerva und Albus schockierte Blicke miteinander .

Kaum hatte Chris den Raum verlassen, fragte Minerva schon: „ Glaubst du das es wahr sein kann?"

Albus ließ sich müde in seinem Sessel nach hinten fallen und antworte:" ich fürchte ja…"

Aus Minervas Stimme klang Angst:" und was bedeutet das für uns? Für unsere Seite?

„ Nun Voldemort ist dem Geheimnis des Halbmodes auf der Spur, früher oder später musste es so kommen… das bedeutet für uns das wir nun schneller handeln müssen als wir es geplant hatten"

Minerva traute sich kaum fortzufahren aber sie musste es wissen: „ und was bedeute es für Hermin—ich meine Miss Granger?"

Die Stimme von Albus war kaum mehr zu hören: „ Gefahr, angst, schmerz und das wir ihr die Wahrheit sagen müssen – irgendwann…"

Minerva zwang sich die letzte Frage zu stellen: „ und Severus?

Albus schloss die Augen und massierte sich den Nasenrücken: nun für ihn bedeutet es das gleiche…

Für lange Zeit herschte Schweigen in dem Zimmer.

**So für alle die mich jetzt steinigen wollen, klart hätte ich schreiben können was Chris da erlauscht hat aber dann wäre ja die ganz Spannung dahin….**

**Ich hoffe dem ein oder anderen hat es gefallen… Ich würde mich wahnsinnig über ein kleines rewie freuen…. Und das würde mich auch sehr beflügeln weiter zu schreiben….-**


	2. Furienrennen

Es tut mir wahnsinnig leid das es so lange gedauert hat aber ich habe meine Weisheitszahn raus bekommen und das schlimme war gar nicht das raus machen sondern ehr das Gefühl danach ich fühle mich hinter einer Milch glas Scheibe ätzend

So und weiter geht es… erst mal danke für die Rewiesw ich habe mich total gefreut….

Ich gebe es ja zu das meine Rechtschreibung nicht so toll ist….. aber da ich leider keine Beta habe bleibt mir nur die Rechtschreibprüfung von Word (Gnade!) und falls sich jetzt wer angesprochen fühlt bitte melden….

Ach ja ich weiß das dieses Kapitel ein wenig schmal ist aber das nächste kommt dafür um so schneller 

So und nun weiter geht es:

Disclaimer: Wie schon in Kapitel eins gehört mir zu meinem Bedauern nichts außer der dummen Idee die ich hier von mir gebe – und ich glaube nicht das ich damit Geld verdienen werde, wenn mir aber wer was zahlen will. Bitte, kein Problem Kontonummer auf Anfrage - Scherz!

2. Kapitel „Furienrennen"

Es war der dritte Samstag seit beginn des neuen Schuljahres. Alle hatten wieder zu ihrem gewohnten Lebens rythmus gefunden. Sogar bei den Erstklässern war die Anfagseuphorie verflogen und sie waren nun „ fast" erträglich.

Die Sonne schien durch die Fenster des Gemeinschaftsraumes und tauchte den Raum in goldenes Licht. Hermine hatte es sich in ihrem Lieblingsessel gemütlich gemacht und schmökerte in „ die Geschichte Hoghwarts" und zum ersten Mal konnte die Geschichte nicht fesseln.

Sie rutschte auf dem Sessel hin und her, und versuchte eine bequeme Haltung zu finden, sie las drei Sätze und wieder rutsch sie unruhig herum, mach dem sie etwa 30 Minuten versucht hatte gab sie es schließlich auf mit einem Knall der tote aufwecken konnte schloss sie ihr buch und lies es achtlos auf den Sessel fallen.

Wenn sie schon nicht lesen konnte, dann konnte sie wenigstens ein wenig ihre besten freunde terrorisieren…. Wenn schon sonst nichts ging...,

Leise schlich sie sich von hinten an die beiden heran

„Egal was ihr zwei mach es hat nichts mit lernen zu TUN!" fauchte sie die beiden in bester Snape Manier an. Harry und Ron schaut beide mit einem blick kurz nach dem ersten Herzinfarkt zu ihr nach oben.

„ Gott Mine hast du uns erschreckt" entfuhr es Harry der dabei langsam die Luft aus seinen Lungen entweichen lies, wobei er noch nicht mal gemerkt hatte das er die Luft angehalten hatte.

Hermine bekam dann doch ein schlechtes gewissen als sie die entsetzten Gesichter der Jungs sah, - „ Es könnte euch aber wirklich nicht schaden etwas mehr zu lernen …. Was macht ihr da eigentlich?" fragte sie die beiden dann doch neugierig geworden was die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden so fesselte.

Harry und Ron grinsten sich an und winkten Hermine zu sich herunter damit kein Außenstehender hören konnte was sie ihr ins Ohr flüsterten. Hermine sprang wie von der Tarantel gesprungen auf und lief aus dem Raum.

Im Vorbeigehen schnappte sie sich ihren Mantel und war verschwunden.

Harry blickte Ron mit fragender Mine an: ‚Was war das den jetzt? ‚" Ron setzt seine allwissende Mine auf immer hin hatte er ja eine Schwester und konnte auf seine Erfahrungen mit Paravtti zurückgreifen. „ Weißt du Harry „ setzte er altklug an „ das sind die Hormone – bestimmt bekommt sie ihre Tage…" Harry schaute voller erfurcht zu Ron auf und nickte anerkennend: „ wenn du das sagst alter…"

Beiden konnte verdammt froh sein das Hermine schon außer Hörweite war ansonsten hätte das Gryffindore – Slytherin Spiel wohl ohne die beiden statt gefunden. Hermine wäre wohl nicht bereit gewesen zu verraten welche Flüche sie verwändet hätte… (A/N: Recht hat sie!)

Hermine stürmte wie von Furien gehetzt aus dem Portal und lief in Richtung See, einfach nur weg von diesem, diesen Kretins.

Oh ja die Aufstellung für das kommende Spiel und nicht zu vergessen das war ja so wichtig! Hermine konnte sich an drei Fingern abzählen was kurz vor den Prüfungen passierte. „Mine bitte" „ohne dich sind wir verloren" Was würde ihnen ihr blödes Spiel nützen? gar nichts!

Ach ja und nicht zu vergessen dieses kleine Problem namens Voldemort…. Das würde sich bestimmt von selbst erledigen…

Wie gehetzt lief sie um den See und war so sehr in ihre Gedanken versunken das sie gar nicht merkte wie ihr zwei schwarze Augen rund um den See folgten…


End file.
